The Party
by TheDragonflyInn
Summary: With her daughter still unmarried at the age of 46 Emily has given up and decided to focus on not letting her granddaughter follow in her mother's footsteps. Set on turning Rory's focus from her career towards marriage, Emily throws a party for Rory's 30th birthday. Although the guest list contains a few surprises… Short, hopefully fun, little fic, that'll be six chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: With her daughter still unmarried at the age of 46 Emily has given up and decided to focus on not letting her granddaughter follow in her mother's footsteps. Set on turning Rory's focus from her career towards marriage, Emily throws a party for Rory's 30th birthday. Although the guest list contains a few surprises… _Short, hopefully fun, little fic, that'll be six chapters all in all – one a day until Christmas!_

_This is a very short little fic and the plot probably isn't 100% realistic – but I thought it was rather fun. See it as a little Christmas present. _

_I'll try to post one chapter a day before the final chapter on Christmas morning before I leave to go see my family (we celebrate Christmas on the 24__th__, so that's Christmas morning for me)._

_The chapters are really, really short but since the point of view changes with each chapter it felt best to separate them – and also it makes it more fun if you have to wait for the grand finale of the plot until Christmas!_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Emily

"Okay" Rory stopped suddenly on her way to the front door and flung her hands out. Emily came to a halt behind her granddaughter as she turned around with a defeated look on her face. "Throw a party if that's what you want"

"Wonderful" Emily said and clapped her hands together as her mind started working on the guest list.

The Henderson's? Was their son still single? She thought so, she would have to make sure first though.

The McCallister's son – he was definitely single. Newly divorced, but single nonetheless – and a charming young man to that. She had to invite them.

"Grandma – are you listening?" Emily snapped out of her thoughts and turned her focus back to her granddaughter. Such a beautiful young lady – it was a shame she hadn't found a husband yet. She was too focused on her career, stubborn little girl – just like her mother.

"I'm sorry" She answered with an apologetic smile. "What were you saying?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "I was saying I don't want this to turn out like the Yale-graduate party you and grandpa threw"

Stunned at Rory's intuition she stared at her without being able to say anything for a few seconds before she gathered herself. "Of course not" She said while her mind started spinning on how to work around this little promise.

"I don't want it to be a party with your friends and their sons – in any form. Not Yale-graduates', not grandpa's business associates', not your DAR friends' – no sons of people that I don't know"

Rory looked stern and Emily opened her mouth to tell her that she actually had been in the DAR as well. Maybe that was the way around the promise? Tweenie Halpurn's son – he was Rory's age, right?

"In fact…" Rory continued before she had a chance to protest. "Don't invite anyone I haven't already met – and liked. If you want to invite someone from the DAR, that I am friends with too – go ahead. But if they have a son – he's not welcome, not unless we've spoken to each other for more than 15 minutes at a cocktail party. I only want people whose first name I don't have to ask for when talking to them"

Emily opened her mouth again. "But…"

"Am I making myself clear?" Rory asked, ignoring her grandmother's input.

Emily sighed. She was becoming more and more like her mother every day. "Yes, very clear indeed" Her voice was icy.

"Good" Rory nodded. "I have to go. Thanks for dinner grandma – it was lovely"

* * *

_I only want people whose first name I don't have to ask for when talking to them_

Emily put the pen down on the paper in front of her. Why did her granddaughter have to be so unreasonable? Only because she hadn't met someone before didn't mean she couldn't enjoy meeting them at the party. She had met Logan at the Yale-graduate party.

Yes. Emily smiled. Rory had met Logan at the Yale-graduate party.

She picked up the pen again and started scribbling a name on the paper in front of her.

Better safe than sorry, she thought and after searching her mind for a few minutes, she scribbled down two more names on the paper.

There was a time when those two names would have been banished from a gathering of this sort. But to face facts: Rory was soon to be thirty, as long as she decided to settle down the man of her choice was of less importance.

She would have to do background checks before sending out the invitations though…

_Don't invite anyone I haven't met – and liked_

Oh, don't worry Rory, Emily thought with a smug smile on her face, these boys you have all met – and liked.


	2. Dean, Jess and Logan

_Thank you for your reviews!_

_I noticed that some of you were hoping for certain pairings - I haven't planned for any pairings at all really. Nothing definite at least, I might leave it somewhat open at the ending and let you decide for yourself regarding the parirings. This story is not a love story, it's more about Rory and Emily and the drama that Emily stirs up when trying to push Rory towards marriage..._

* * *

Chapter 2 Dean, Jess and Logan

* * *

**Dean**

Rushing down the stairs – not because he was in any particular hurry, but because that's the way he always did – Dean almost crashed into the mailman when he turned towards the last case of stairs.

"Sorry Peter" He said as he reached his hands out to prevent the mailman's bag from dropping to the floor.

"It's okay" The mailman looked at him with a smile of recognition. "Dean Forrester, right?"

Dean nodded for confirmation and the mailman handed him his mail. "This is yours"

Dean took the mail, thanked the mailman and continued down the stairs. He flipped through the letters while he made his way towards his car that was parked on the street outside the building. There was one envelope that stood out among the bills and the handouts. It was a cream-colored envelope that looked fancy and expensive.

He opened the door to his car and threw the rest of the mail on the passenger's seat as he sat down at the driver's seat and opened the envelope to discover an invitation to a party.

_You're hereby invited to Rory Gilmore's 30__th__ birthday party_

_I would appreciate if you didn't contact her and tell her about the invitation – I want your presence to be a surprise_

_Cordially, Emily Gilmore_

He looked at the invitation. Was this some sort of a twisted joke?

He turned the invitation in his hands and examined it. It looked real. Rory Gilmore. He hadn't spoken to her in…probably somewhere around 10 years. And now he was invited to her birthday party? This didn't make any sense.

Of course he wasn't going. It was not like _she_ had invited him herself.

He couldn't help but wonder though, how her grandmother had gotten the idea to invite him of all people. Maybe…

* * *

**Jess**

"What's this?" Chris, Jess' friend and colleague picked a cream-colored invitation out of the pile of mail Jess had thrown on his desk.

"None of your business" Jess ripped the invitation out of his hand and placed it next to his computer.

"Looks fancy" Chris picked it up again and took a few steps back, out of Jess' reach.

"Leave it" Jess muttered and turned to face the screen of his computer.

"I want your presence to be a surprise" Chris read of the invitation card. "What, you're gonna be jumping out of a cake?"

"No" Jess' answer was short.

"Why not?" Chris mock pouted. "Too sticky?"

"No. I'm not jumping out of a cake 'cause I'm not going" Jess stated as he got up from his chair, snagged the card back out of Chris' hand and headed towards the coffee-maker.

Of course he wasn't going. It was not like _she_ had invited him herself.

Besides – her grandmother had never liked him. This whole invitation thing was fishy. There was no way in hell he was going. Although…

* * *

**Logan**

"Mr. Huntzberger" Logan looked up as his secretary shyly knocked on the open door to his office.

"Yes Louise?" He looked up from the work in front of him.

"This was delivered to the office this morning" She held up an envelope.

"Thank you" He smiled as she placed the envelope on his desk and she returned his smile before she retreated out of his office.

Logan leaned back in his chair and opened the envelope to a cream-colored invitation. He read through it with a smile on his face. Emily Gilmore, who else?

_I would appreciate if you didn't contact her and tell her about the invitation_

Of course not – that would ruin whatever scheme you're up to, wouldn't it Emily? He thought and shook his head.

He put the invitation away and focused on his work. Of course he wasn't going. It was not like _she_ had invited him herself.

But still…


	3. Chapter 3 - Rory

_Thanks again for the reviews! I love them!_

_Instead of answering each and everyone through PM:s (which I usually do) I thought I'd make some clarifications and give some answers here, for all to see._

_First: Tristan is not in this story, because the plot revolves around Emily inviting Rory's ex-boyfriends, and Tristan and Rory never dated. Dean, Jess and Logan were the only boys that, at some point, was introduced to the grandparents as Rory's boyfriend (so whatever happened between Rory and any other guy – Emily wouldn't know about it)._

_Second of all, a clarification: This story will not contain a pairing between Rory and anyone, which breaks my heart a little too, since I'm a lit-fan, but I will on the other hand leave the ending open for interpretations in any direction – so if you wish, you can pretend something happened between Rory and the boy of your choice after the story ends. _

_Also: I most probably won't be able to update on Sunday – thereby delaying the final chapter of the story by one day – I apologize for that in advance and hope you'll forgive me…_

_Now: on to the story!_

* * *

__Chapter 3 - Rory

"So, how do you think she did it?" Lorelai asked as they sat in the car on their way to the Gilmore mansion to celebrate Rory's 30th birthday.

"Did what?" Rory knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Broke the promise of not turning this party into a meat-market without technically breaking it?" Lorelai explained as if that should be obvious.

"She wouldn't do that" Rory tilted her head. "She promised"

"Aww" Lorelai leaned towards her daughter and stroked her cheek. "Almost thirty, yet still so young and innocent"

Rory pouted and watched the number of cars parked in the Gilmore driveway. She didn't recognize any of them. But that didn't mean anything; she had been overseas working for a long time, she hadn't kept track on what cars her friends were driving.

"Grandma knows I'm focusing on my career" She tried to convince Lorelai, and maybe herself as well. "She knows I don't have time for a relationship. I'm leaving again in a week – there's no room for a relationship"

"Oh, she knows" Lorelai smirked. "That's exactly why I'm convinced she has something up her sleeve"

* * *

Handing her coat to the maid, Rory nervously ran her hands up and down the front of her dress. She was nervous. She hadn't been before, but the talk with her mother in the car had made her nervous.

She looked around the room, her eyes searching for someone – anyone – that she would recognize as a friend. That's when she spotted him, looking very out of his elements while trying to make conversations with the barkeep. Dean. She stopped, frozen to the ground. What was he doing here?

She closed her eyes and shook her head, and when she looked up again her eyes fell on another man she knew, a man that looked very much in his element while making polite conversations with her grandfather across the room. Logan.

Dean and Logan. What on earth were they both doing here?

She looked away, too shocked to keep staring at either one of them and hoping that they wouldn't notice her. That's when she saw him. Jess. Leaning against the wall and looking over the crowd with an amused smirk on his lips.

She gasped for air. This was a disaster. What were they doing here? Had they been invited?

She looked around the room again, certain that she most have fallen asleep in the car and was dreaming. "Pinch me" She whispered to her mother by her side.

"What?" Lorelai followed her gaze as she once again looked between the three boys in the room. "Oh no" Lorelai winced. "Well played, Emily Gilmore" She muttered to herself as she tried to infuse some calmness on her daughter by rubbing her shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lorelai

Chapter 4 Lorelai

"I can't believe you did this!" Lorelai tried to keep her voice down as she followed her mother into the next room.

After helping Rory sneak unnoticed into Richard's study to calm her nerves and get a grasp on the situation, Lorelai had went to her mother to try and talk to her and maybe understand what on earth she had been thinking inviting those boys to Rory's birthday party.

"Did what?" Emily said with an innocent look on her face as she stopped in the middle of the room. "I only followed Rory's instructions"

"Oh!" Lorelai threw her hands up as she paced around her mother. "And what exactly were those instructions? 'Please invite all my ex-boyfriends to my birthday party?´"

Emily scoffed. "It's not my fault your daughter is so stubborn"

"Stubborn? _My daughter_ is stubborn? What about my_ mother_ - who's so set on finding Rory a man that she'll trick her into attending a party merely designated to find her a mate?"

"I didn't trick anyone" Even under the circumstances, Emily managed to sound insulted at the insinuation. "She said only to invite people that she have met – and liked. She liked all those boys at one time or another, am I right?"

"Well, yes – but she also stopped liking them" Lorelai lowered her voice and talked slowly, hoping that something of what she said would get through to her mother. "That's why they're exes. Not boyfriends, but ex-boyfriends!"

"I don't have time for this" Emily announced and made her way to the door. "If you excuse me, we have guests to attend" She stopped in the doorway and turned around. "If you see Rory – tell her to come see me, I would like her to formally welcome her guests"

Lorelai gasped at her mother, unable to come up with anything to say. How could she act as if she'd done nothing wrong?

"Oh, and Lorelai…" Emily added before leaving the room. "…try not to make a scene"

* * *

Lorelai slowly opened the door to her father's study and found Rory sitting behind the large desk looking miserable. "Hi honey" She greeted and made her way over to her. "How are you holding up?"

Rory tilted her head slowly from side to side. "I don't know" She shook her head. "What are they doing here? Why did she invite them?"

"I don't know honey…I think she just really wants you to get married" Lorelai attempted a smile but failed terribly.

Rory made a face at the answer.

Lorelai attempted another smile and this time she was successful. "You have to look on the bright side"

"And which side is that?" Rory muttered.

Lorelai shrugged. "It has to be kind of flattering that they all showed up years after the fact, you have to admit that?"

Rory sighed and laid her head down against the desk.

"Come on" Lorelai patted her back, trying to comfort her. "I have a plan"

Rory looked up. "A plan?"

"Yeah" Lorelai smiled and bent her knees to get in eye-level with her daughter. "Let's teach my mother a lesson she won't forget – show her what happens when you try to meddle in people's lives"

A shy smile appeared on Rory's lips. "What are you thinking?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Rory

Chapter 5 Rory

_I'm sorry for the delay. I kind of overestimated all the things I would have time to do while on Christmas break… There are only two chapters left and I'll try to finish this story before the end of 2012._

* * *

"You can do this" Rory told herself as she drew a deep breath and walked out of her hiding place in her grandfather's study.

"They're probably just as confused as you are" She kept mumbling to herself as she slowly made her way towards the rest of the party.

It was silly, really. She risked her life on a daily basis when striving to make a name for herself as a foreign correspondent – and she did that without hesitating – but walking into a party with three of her ex-boyfriends, her hands was sweaty and she wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

She took a few determined steps towards the crowd of the party, but before walking into the room she made a sharp turn and headed out towards the patio. "I just need a few breaths of fresh air" she told herself, trying to convince herself that she hadn't really chickened out – she was just preparing herself.

While taking a few deep, slow breaths and trying to find the courage and calm she needed to venture back in again Rory felt someone watching her. She turned around and sighed when she saw Jess leaning against a pillar a few feet away.

"You okay?" He asked with a worried look on his face, starting to push himself of the pillar.

She held her hand up to keep him at bay. She didn't know how to handle this situation at all. "I didn't know she did this" Rory tried to explain and met his brown eyes.

"I figured" He answered and a familiar smirk tugged at his lips. He opened his mouth to say something when they both heard someone clearing their throat behind Rory.

She turned around and saw Dean standing there looking at them. "I didn't know about this" Rory explained again and he nodded.

She took a deep breath. "She–" Rory started, but was interrupted when Logan as well stepped out onto the patio.

"What's going on here Ace?" He asked and made his way over to her – a move that rewarded him with two sets of angry glares.

Rory noticed the glares and in an effort to not upset anyone and make this party even more uncomfortable than it already was she took a few steps away from Logan and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I didn't know she invited any of you" Rory explained for the third time and Logan nodded.

"But…" Dean took a small step forward. "…why _did_ she invite us? It's not like we're even friends anymore…" He looked from Jess to Logan and then back to Rory. "…or are you…?"

Both Logan and Jess shook their heads. "No" Rory shook her head too before she continued. "I haven't seen either of you in years"

Jess pushed his back off the pillar and stood up straight. "So why are we here?"

"Well…" Rory looked down at her hands. "Umm…" She took a deep breath before she blurted it out: "She really wants me to get married"

All three boys looked at her in shock; Dean's jaw had even dropped slightly open.

"Married?" Logan repeated and Jess scoffed.

"Yeah…well…she…" Rory bit her lower lip and looked nervously around her, trying to share her gaze equally between the three boys. "I know she wants nothing more than for me to get married and settle down…" She started pacing around the patio as her words came out faster. "…so when she told me she wanted to throw me a party I knew it would be one of those parties filled with available single guys. You remember the Yale-graduate party?" She turned to Logan with her question and he nodded. "Yes" She nodded as well. "I didn't want it to be like that, so I told her not to invite anyone I didn't already know, and I guess she…Oh my God!" She hid her face in her hands. "I can't believe she did this!"

"Look…" Logan started. "No one forced us to come. We all got a polite invitation to participate in celebrating your birthday and we all decided we wanted to be here. We're older, we've matured, we could get along for one night and I don't think anyone will go home and put a gun to his head if you don't chose one of us for marriage right here tonight" He looked at the other two guys, which both nodded in agreement.

"Good" Rory smiled and looked between the three boys and bit her lip again; something all three boys recognized as her number one nervous trait – that and the fiddling of her hands, which begun only seconds later.

"You know…" She said and looked between them again. "My mother had this idea for teaching my grandmother a lesson" She tried to send out a mischievous smile, but it rather looked nervous than anything else. "I don't know if you're up for it, it was just this idea, and it's rather silly, and you know what – let's forget about it anyway. I mean it was probably just this spur of the moment thing she said to cheer me up, and I don't think–"

"What's the plan?" Jess asked and interrupted her rambling.

A relieved sigh escaped Rory's throat. "We better sit down" She pointed towards a set of tables a few feet away and without protests all the boys followed her there and they sat down.


	6. Emily and Rory

_I'm so terribly sorry. I am usually a quick updater and I can't even begin to explain the incredibly messed up things that have put a lid on my creativity over the last weeks. _

_I'm still struggling through a lot of it, so if this chapter doesn't seem to be as well-written as you had hoped – please don't hate me, at least I'm trying!_

_For those of you that are looking for a pairing of some kind – the last paragraph is for you but the rest will have to take place in your imagination, I just left a small opening for you!_

* * *

A smile played on Emily Gilmore's lips as she watched her granddaughter enter from the patio, talking animatedly to Logan Huntzberger. Secretly, she had hoped it would be Logan.

Her smile turned into a frown, however, as that no-good thug that once had the audacity to show up for dinner, not only late, but with a black-eye, caught up with them and interrupted their conversation.

Ah well… As long as he took Rory's mind off of her career for at least long enough to get her to start thinking about settling down and getting married, it didn't really matter who he was.

Seeing her granddaughter's content smile as she conversed with the men she invited (apparently that tall boy she dated in high school had joined in on the conversation as well), Emily had to fight to resist the urge to rub her hands together. That would be a too obvious sign of conspiracy, and you never knew who was watching.

Or rather: Emily knew exactly who was watching. A quick glance to her side, where she immediately met her daughter's scrutinizing gaze confirmed her suspicion.

Of course Lorelai wasn't happy about this. If it were up to her, Rory would keep jumping from country to country, reporting on world events; never staying in one place long enough to form any kind of closer relation to anyone until it was too late.

Emily snorted. She probably didn't even care whether her only daughter got married or not. Poor Rory, she needed someone to look out for her, to take her future happiness into consideration. She'd be damned if she let that poor girl end up like her mother; still dating that stubborn diner-man, seemingly without any plans to be heading down the aisle.

"Grandma?" Having been completely lost in her thoughts, Emily stirred a little as Rory placed a hand on her arm to get her attention.

"Oh, hello Rory" She smiled. "Enjoying yourself?"

Rory blushed and her eyes darted towards the floor. Emily smiled, it was obvious her plan was working. She wondered which of the guys it was that made her granddaughter blush like that.

"Yes I am" She looked up from the floor and met Emily's eyes. "Thank you"

"It was my pleasure dear" Emily assured.

"I…" Rory drifted off and cleared her throat before she tried again. "I was wondering if I could get a moment later to say a few words to my guests?"

"Of course" Emily's smile grew wider. The girl had picked up on some of the manners she had tried to convey, despite Lorelai's stubborn resistance and mockery.

A nervous smile flittered across the girl's face as she thanked her, and Emily wondered why it was that a reporter, used to talking to thousands of people through the camera, was nervous about talking to the guests at her own party.

* * *

About an hour later, Emily stepped up on the podium next to the piano, grabbing the microphone she had made sure to install earlier in case there would happen to be a need for making announcements at the party.

She smiled as she watched the people in the room. Everything was going according to plan. Rory seemed to enjoy herself and not caring about the angry glares her mother kept shooting towards anyone that came too close to her while she was sulking in a corner.

The cake was to be sent out as soon as Rory had talked to her guests. And just too be sure, Emily had told the maid to get a few bottles of champagne out of the cellar in the basement, in case a situation that required a proper toast would occur during Rory's speech to her guests.

She turned on the microphone and cleared her throat, thereby causing people to stop talking and to turn to face her.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming to celebrate my glorious granddaughter's birthday" She smiled and waited a few beats before she continued. "Our guest of honor would like to get a minute of your time to say a few words"

Emily smiled when Rory entered the podium next to her and grabbed the microphone. "Thank you"

She smiled towards her granddaughter before she took a few steps back and waited next to the podium.

"Hi" Rory spoke into the microphone. "Thank you all for coming here tonight. Although, I had to admit I had practically nothing to do with this party; it was all my grandmother's doing" She smiled and turned towards a beaming Emily.

Rory took a deep breath before she continued. "And I would like to thank my grandmother, Emily Gilmore. Not only for planning this celebration of my birthday, but also for making me realize there's been something missing in my life"

Emily nodded to herself, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Tweenie Halpurn and a handful of other DAR-ladies were listening intently to Rory's words. That'd show them. No more gibes at how both her daughter and her granddaughter were both still unmarried.

"If it weren't for my grandmother I would never have realized what I have realized here, tonight." Rory continued and Emily couldn't resist to cast a glance in Lorelai's direction. She looked completely sullen as she watched her daughter.

"I thought I could focus on my career and that love would come naturally when I had the time to fit it into my life. But when I stepped into this party and saw who my grandmother had invited on my behalf, I realized my focus had been on all the wrong things"

Emily couldn't stop a smug smile from creeping onto her lips. She had known it – Rory just needed to be reminded of where she should put her focus. But, who was he? Which of the three men invited was the reason for her change of focus?

She listened intently as Rory spoke, trying to see if she was looking in any particular direction.

"When I stepped into this party tonight, I saw a man that taught me how to love, a man that taught me what passion was and a man that taught me to live life to the fullest"

"Unfortunately…" Rory continued and Emily stiffened. There was an unfortunately attached to this? They were all single; she had made sure of that before inviting them. "…this man wasn't just one man. It was three different men that had taught me different valuable things"

Emily frowned. What was this? This wasn't according to plan.

Rory didn't seem to take any notice of her grandmother's concerns as she continued her speech. "In my line of work you get to travel the world and get in touch with a variety of cultures and traditions that differs from ours and it is my firm belief that love is too great a thing to be shared by only two people. That is why we…" She reached her hand out towards the crowd and the three boys Emily had invited came up on the stage, all smiling happily together as Rory finished her speech. "…have decided we want to live together as husbands and wife"

Emily gasped, not believing the words coming out of her granddaughter's mouth. Where was this coming from? This couldn't be happening. She must be joking. Yes, this must be one of her and Lorelai's little jokes that she could never bring herself to understand.

She turned to look at her daughter, expecting her to have an evil grin on her face, but almost stumbled backwards as she saw the same expression of shock and horror mirrored on Lorelai's face.

"Thank you grandma" Rory added as she turned to her grandmother with a smile on her face. "For making me realize that love doesn't have to come in conventional forms. I needed an eye-opener, and you offered me one. Thank you" With that Rory and the three men stepped off stage and blended into the crowd.

Emily gasped, still not able to believe what had just happened. She could see her DAR-friends whispering together and tried to gain her composure as she looked away. Maybe there was a way she could spin this around. Tell them it was a joke that her daughter and granddaughter had staged. They had met Lorelai; they all knew what she was like.

That hope died quickly though as she spotted said daughter walking towards her with angry, determined steps. No, there was probably no way she could spin this around and make them think it was a joke on Lorelai's side. Her anger was all too prominent for that.

**Rory**

"Did you see the look on her face?" Lorelai both looked and sounded ecstatic. "I thought she was going to explode!"

Rory giggled. "How long do we wait before we tell her?"

"Tell her?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows and turned to face her daughter. "Are you backing out on me now?"

"Watch the road, crazy lady!" Rory pointed towards the road with a smile on her face, slightly shaking her head back and forth. "I can't keep pretending to grandma than I'm having in a polygamist relationship with three guys"

"Why not?" Lorelai pouted. "Friday night dinners would be sooo much more exciting. Besides – I thought I saw a little something going on between Jess and Logan"

"Mom!"

"What is it honey? Jealous?" Rory punched her mother's arm. "Oh, I get it…" Lorelai continued while leaning away from her daughter. "…you don't want the husbands to turn their attention towards each other and away from you, is that it?"

"Mom!" Rory urged again and Lorelai broke into a fit of giggles.

"I still can't believe she bought it"

"Yeah, me neither. Although I must say you did a great job at acting shocked and terrified"

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah. A great job"

Rory smiled and leaned her head against the window. The thought of being married to three boys – and not only boys, but ex-boyfriends to that – was laughable. Although…there was one guy whose eyes she had had a hard time ripping her own eyes away from. One guy whose touches had lingered a little bit longer than the others. One guy whose voice had made butterflies raise in the pit of her stomach.

She closed her eyes and kept smiling. Maybe…


End file.
